bfdifandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble
Bubble is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and the second runner-up. She was on the Squishy Cherries. Bubble has a strange way of talking. She replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds (e.g. "Leafy" becomes "Loify", "sorry" becomes "soirry", "oh no" becomes "oh noio", "ball" becomes "boill", and "scared" becomes "scoired"), giving her a unique accent. She was qualified for Season 2 with 556 votes, but because of her absence at the announcing of the competition, she was disqualified. However, in episode 3, she was brought back by Pencil and Match, but was disqualified again inepisode 5e. However, as of Welcome Back, Bubble has returned. Appearance Edit Bubble appears to be a soap bubble. Her main body is a sky blue, which gets lighter toward the center. Her outline is blue, and her shine is white. The shade on the surface used to be on the right, and her outline was thicker. Coverage Edit BFDI Edit First line: (after being asked by Ice Cube if she liked her) ..Uh..um...yeah?(Match and Pencil shout "No! Ice Cube, STOPPP!!!") *POP* In sex's first scene in Take the Plunge: Part 1, she is held by Ice Cube and asked if she liked her. sexs stammers and answers yes, until she was accidentally popped by Ice Cube. She is revived at the Bubble Recovery Center, making its first appearance. After sex comes out, she is nearly popped again by Pin, who is being held by Blocky. He then tries to throwNeedle instead, but fails to hit sex, saying that he was "just in the mood to hurt someone". When Bubble competes in the challenge, she decides to form an alliance withPencil and Match. Ice Cube eagerly tries to join, but after she knocks down a few people, including Bubble, Pen, Pencil, Match and few others, Pencil declines to knock all in the water from Ice Cubes quick determined plow through/dash. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, as Teardrop is picked to be on Leafy's team (which becomes the Squashy Grapes), Flower calls her stupid for not being able to talk. When Bubble asks for Flower to be nice, this angers her and she asks for Snowball to beat her up. He declines, butBlocky accepts. Blocky pops her. The Speaker asks for Pin's team (which becomes the Squishy Cherries) to choose, and Pin says Bubble's name after a suggestion from Pencil. She appears from the Bubble Recovery Center and joined Pin's team. During the challenge, after the Squishy Cherries' boat is destroyed, the team swims to shore. Pin pops Bubble once again. Bubble's team wins the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, during the challenge, Pin makes a few people look for Blocky one of them being Pencil breaking up the alliance for a short time. Match says that she'll wait for her with Bubble. After five minutes, they are still waiting. During a commercial break, a commercial for Blocky's Funny Doings International appears. It shows Blocky drilling a hole in the Bubble Recovery Center and putting in thumb-tacks, creating an infinite loop of Bubble dying and reviving. After Pencil returns, Match and Bubble join the challenge. The three of them are on the chairlift, however it slows down due to Spongy's excessive weight. Even with Spongy's weight, it doesn't break the rope. However, Rocky fell onto and broke the rope of the chairlift, causing the three to fall, resulting in no more contestants reaching the end and makingSquishy Cherries lose the challenge. The remaining contestants who fell are revealed to still be there after dark. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Bubble and the rest of the failers from the previous episode are retrieved, and the Squishy Cherries have Cake at Stake for the first time. After many people disagree with Key Lime Pie as their cake, Bubble also disagrees but is cut off by the Speaker. Bubble, along with Pin and Pencil are the second to receive a slice of cake, after Eraser. When Spongy is being lifted as he is being eliminated, he drops onto Bubble due to his weight, popping her. Bubble is seen joining her alliance mates once again, but she is immediately popped by Match after she is offended by Bubble when she calls her a "guy". Pencil questions Match for doing so, but Bubble reveals how to "kill Bubble in 3 simple steps". She tries to count to three, but pops herself before doing so. Pencil calls her "suicidal" and "so dumb she can't even count to three". Due to the Speaker finding that Blocky and Pen were cheating, the Squishy Cherries lose for the second time. In Sweet Tooth, the Squishy Cherries have another Cake at Stake. All the girls except Pin and Match (thus including Bubble) receive a block of ice since the Speaker didn't buy a cake. When the ice is thrown at Bubble, she is popped. When Pencil appears after being thrown off into the horizon according to Match, Pencil claims she is hallucinating, and''turns'' into Bubble. During the challenge, Pencil reminds Match of how Bubble can't count to three, classifying her as dumb. Bubble attempts to prove the two wrong, but is popped by a strawberry in mid-sentence. Bubble later not only counts to three, but to eight, proving the girls wrong. Bubble is first up to show her cake. She receives an 8/10 from the Speaker. Flower goes into a fit of rage after remembering she was eliminated, and steps on Bubble's cake. She gives it a 0/10 originally, and later a 1/10 because she's nice. The die rolled a 4/6, making her final score 13/26. The Squishy Cherries wins this part of the challenge. The Squashy Grapes win the next part, therefore a tiebreaker is held literally, in which the first team to break the neck tie wins. Snowball instantly breaks the tie for the Squashy Grapes and win, and the Squishy Cherries lose for the third time in a row. In Bridge Crossing, during Cake at Stake, Bubble received 0 votes. After Bubble receives her cake, Needle lands on Bubble, popping her. During the challenge, Eraser pushes Bubble onto the bridge. Snowball then throws Rocky at Golf Ball. Snowball misses and Rocky lands on the bridge, destroying it. Bubble then falls to the bottom of the gorge. Pencil and Match also fall into the gorge to catch Bubble. In the end, there was a tie for the challenge. The tiebreaker was to rip a tie. Similar to Sweet Tooth, Snowball instantly rips the tie, causing the Squishy Cherries to lose. That meant that Bubble was up for elimination. At the end of the episode, Bubble is with the rest, at the bottom of the gorge. In Power of Three, at Cake at Stake, Bubble receives her very first vote, and after Pin is eliminated, Bubble is paired with Match and Pencil for the teams in teams challenge. They start out in the lead, but arrive at the first challenge 2nd. Soon, they drop to 4th, but forget about Pencil being locked in a safe. Bubble and Match turn their raft around, putting the other Cherries in 4th place. Soon, the alliance of three manages to speed into 3rd place, making them all safe. In Puzzling Mysteries, Bubble isn't seen much throughout the episode, but she is worried about everyone starving to death in the puzzle room. The Squishy Cherries not only lose the challenge, but they lose Firey as well, being outnumbered 9 Grapes to 5 Cherries. In Cycle of Life, During arguments between the Cherries and the Speaker, Bubble suggests that the Speaker Box chooses who competes for the Grapes. During the race, Bubble is the 5th to go, but is popped by Match, causing the Grapes to take a huge lead. Eventually, Bubble is left to run for the finish, but she is popped by GB kicking Rocky, and when GB kicks him again, Eraser blames Bubble for their loss. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Bubble comes in when the speaker gives out posters. She laughs, then adds that the speaker does not have to mention it, when the speaker said the Squishy Cherries were half the size of the Squashy Grapes. Bubble is on the Cherries with Pencil, Match, Pen, and Eraser. BFDIA Edit Bubble did have enough votes to join BFDIA, but she was disqualified as she was not present. Bubble was later revived by Pencil and Match in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 but was popped later on the episode. On the next episode, she was revived again. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Match and Pencil want to bring Bubble back. Ruby, however, doesn't want Bubble to be brought back, because she thought she would be kicked out of the alliance. Match assures her this will not happen. Then Pencil blows Bubble from a bubble blower. When Bubble is brought back, She kicks Ruby. Match explains Ruby is in their alliance now. To refute this, Bubble gets out BFDI's Tips and Tricks, a book written by Golf Ball. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, she is revived after Teardrop picks a hand-powered Recovery Center for a prize by Pencil and Match. She quickly pops, and Match and Pencil bring her back and warn her about popping and wasting their time. She says sorry but gets popped by Pin when she is running to bring Coiny back. She is then revived by Coiny. In Get in the Van, Bubble is a member of the new team, FreeSmart. Later she gets eaten by Evil Leafy with all the other members. In No More Snow!, Bubble does not do much, since she was popped early in the episode by Ruby. In It's a Monster, Bubble is revived and the team continues the journey riding the FreeSmart Supervan. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Bubble ate yoyleberries along with Ruby, which caused them to turn to metal. Later on, when she and all the Freesmarters got onto the summit and won the challenge, The Firey Speaker Box sent her away to an as yet unknown location, possibly the TLC. IDFB Edit In Welcome Back, Bubble is seen with FreeSmart at Yoyle Needy, despite being flung in BFDIA 5E. When Pencil cries over how 3 years of work have been lost in an instant, Bubble did not feel bad, because she spent her whole life disappearing in an instant. When Pencil is about to fall from Yoyle Needy, Bubble tries to pull her up and save her, but she fails and pops. She is later revived by the FreeSmarters with the HPRC. Relationships Edit : Main article: Bubble/Relationships Kills Edit Total kills: 7+ Trivia Edit * Running Gag: Bubble is continuously popped and sent to the Bubble Recovery Center. * Running Gag: Bubble express excitement by yelling "Yoylecake!" * Bubble was thought to be unintelligent by Pencil and Match until she managed to count to more than three without being popped. * Bubble is the first contestant to create an alliance on BFDI. ** She is also the highest ranking contestant of her alliance. * Bubble has a Speaker Box and was recommended on Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. * Bubble had a brief cameo in Get Digging as one of the prizes Coiny could possibly win. * Bubble has been popped 43 times (40 in season 1, 3 in season 2). * Bubble's name changes to Metal Ball when she turns into metal. * Bubble is the first contestant who was dead in between seasons to be revived, the second was Flower. ** She's also the only contestant where the recovery center is not the only way to get back to life (with the exception of the ways shown in Last BFDI), as shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. * In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bubble was confirmed to not be a contestant by Puffball Speaker Box, however she was given a soda can (ironically called "Bubbly Pop") as a consolation. * Bubble, along with Pin, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode). * Bubble has a killing count of 3 in BFDI as she killed Firey, Announcer and Flower and a killing count of 1 in BFDIA as she killed Pencil together with the FreeSmarters. She has a total of 4. * Bubble was the only contestant to get flung without receiving Elimination votes. * Bubble is the first contestant to not get eliminated in one season, but get eliminated in the other. * Her favorite food may be "YOYLECAKE!". * The very first person to pop Bubble was Ice Cube, as seen in Take the Plunge: Part 1 * Bubble was the first contestant to be killed in season 1. * Match, Pencil, and Ruby think she can't count to 3, but in episode 4, Bubble counted to 8. * She is the first and the last contestant to receive an Immunity Ticket. * Aside from Evil Leafy, Bubble is the only contestant whose evil version appeared without a recommended character crowd. * In an OMG moment, Bubble says OMBB; referring to 'Bubble Blower'. * Bubble is the first character confirmed to not have a brain, the second being Eraser. * Bubble didn't compete in BFDIA because Flower popped her in the season 1 finale. * Even though Bubble is already a girl, there is a recommended character called Bubblette in Don't Pierce My Flesh. * In the BFDI short Vote Yoylecake, Bubble was revealed to not be the only character able to pop, as Blocky was popped by her. * Bubble is the only character who wasn't an official BFDIA contestant and was still alive to appear in IDFB. Gallery Edit : Want to see more? Visit Bubble's Gallery! Bubble at Cake at Stake. Bubble Reading A Book Called "How to be Dumb" In A Leg Up in the Race. Bubble with an 'ugly face' Bubble Bubble in IDFB Bubble Body IDFB Bubble Bubble in Don't Pierce My Flesh Bubble Crying in Total Firey Island See also Edit